


Royalty is Hot

by TheGreatElisaMousy



Series: Chaos in College [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim does nice things, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, but also buries a body, distressed Bim, sad king, the ship has not sailed yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatElisaMousy/pseuds/TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: Bim likes King. He probably shouldn't, but he does.
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/King of the Squirrels
Series: Chaos in College [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Royalty is Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).



> So this is maybe... almost a week after The Carnival and Sugary Consequence. I didn't want it to be _right_ after, because that's only a week into the semester, and while sometimes attraction can begin to form really early on, I feel like more serious feelings would take at least a little longer. And since this is still pretty close to the beginning...
> 
> Also, if you really want some detail to what Bim gets like when he eats someone... Your best bet is [Deadly Infatuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478153). But be warned: it's disturbing, and probably not for the faint of heart.

Bim's eyes wandered toward King, not for the first time. He'd taken King to buy some clothes for their shared class, Hatha Yoga. He'd wanted something easy for his first Phys Ed class, and he'd wanted to get it out of the way. Yoga seemed like a safe bet, especially if he had to take it first thing in the morning. He didn't know if King had the same idea, or if he had a genuine interest in the activity.

But, staring at the red yoga pants that hugged the other man's ass snugly, Bim found himself really not caring.

King was cute, no doubt about that. Actually, scratch that. King was _adorable._ He was sweet, relatively soft-spoken, and probably the only truly sane person living in the loony bin that was their townhouse. A genocidal robot, a _demon_ , whatever the hell Wilford was, a blind man who seemed to know _everything_... not to mention Bim's own _eccentricities_. But in the middle of it all was the self-proclaimed King of the Squirrels, nearly always accompanied by his little squirrel, Acorn—save for when they were in class. He took care of the little guy, and Bim found it adorable how much he doted on the thing.

Though some days, he wished _he_ were the one King was doting on.

He was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts when the instructor spoke, signaling the end of class. It was only about 11:40, but as Caldwell was so far out of the way, the instructor—who insisted they all call him Jerry—let them go early. Those who had to change were let out a little earlier, but Bim was done for the day, and King had an hour break before General Biology. Yes, Bim had taken a look at King's schedule after he printed it out, but he wanted to know where he'd be later in the day. He liked being in control, and knowing when King was in class eliminated a few variables.

"Were you... staring at me?" King asked as he approached.

"No," Bim lied, hoping he was convincing. "Jerry told us to turn our heads. I did, and you just happened to be right there."

King nodded slowly, but Bim wasn't entirely sure the man believed him. Great, now he looked like some kind of creeper, or obsessed stalker.

Okay, so he was sometimes, but not with King. It was different when he got hungry.

* * *

Bim was practicing his French, assisted by Bing, when King returned. It looked like it had started raining, and King's hair was plastered to his scalp. He looked panicked when he shut the door, and it was easy to see why. His bag was drenched, and Bim knew that his sketchbook, the nice, quality one he'd bought for his drawing class, was inside. Bim wasn't sure how waterproof the bag was, but judging by King's reaction, he was willing to bet not very.

He stood, abruptly ending his study session, and walked over to King. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I... I don't know," King replied, and he sounded genuinely terrified. Bim frowned, not exactly understanding the big deal. Yeah, it was a good sketchbook, but he could always get another one. King dug through his bag, first removing his biology and ecology books. They were relatively damp, but easily salvageable. He handed them to Bim absentmindedly, but the entertainment major simply took them without question.

When King removed the sketchbook, however, it looked positively soaked. He looked about ready to start crying. He walked over to the couch, sat down, and gingerly placed the book on the coffee table. Bim sat down next to him, putting down the textbooks and airing them out to dry. He watched as King opened it, carefully prying the cover off the first page. King froze at the sight before him.

Whatever had been on the page was now unrecognizable. There were just smears of grey going down the page. A group of lines that might have been fur near the top were all that remained of the original drawing.

"You can get a new one," Bim suggested, trying to be helpful.

King's head dipped. "You don't understand," he said quietly. "This was the only really _good_ thing I ever drew. It was a fluke, I know it was, and I couldn't do it again if I tried. But it... it was Acorn." He looked up at Bim with watery eyes. "He's old, Bim. A few years ago, he would have been down here as soon as I got back. But he's too old to run around that much. I don't know how much longer he has, and this was all I had."

"You could... take pictures..." he said slowly.

"That's not the same!" King snapped, and Bim was taken aback. He'd only known King for about two weeks, but in that time, he'd _never_ heard him raise his voice, or use anything even _near_ an aggressive tone. "This is something _I_ made..." His voice had gotten quiet again. "With my own hands. It's more personal than a photo, and now it's gone, and I can't just draw it again. I'm not _good_ enough to try to draw it again."

Bim remained silent. He had no clue what to say to that. King was right, he couldn't just replace it that easily. The picture was absolutely ruined and there was nothing he could do. There was nothing he could do to help, or even make King feel better.

He almost reached out to put a hand on his shoulder before stopping himself. It was such a simple action, and it wouldn't necessarily mean anything, but what if it did? What if, _somehow_ , King felt the same way that Bim did? And what if he wanted to start something with him? He couldn't...

Bim chose his victims based on physical attraction. If he found a person attractive, he stalked them for a few weeks, learning their habits, the best time to 'take' them, and it usually went off without a hitch. It was all based on _attraction_.

And Bim was attracted to King.

He gave King an apologetic look, even though the biology major wouldn't see it, and left. He needed to get King out of his head, even for just a moment, and the best way to do that was to give in to his primal urges. Luckily, he'd had someone in mind in town ever since he arrived.

* * *

He did the best he could to clean up after himself, disposing what was left of the body in a deep grave out in the fields. It had stopped raining, but with how muddy it was, combined with the black sky, he had serious doubts that anyone would be out to see him. Normal graves were six feet deep, so, though it took a while, he dug seven and a half feet straight down. Once the grave was deep enough, he climbed out and dropped the body in, covering it as quickly as he could. His clothes were covered in mud, and he grimaced at the thought of explaining it if any of the others caught him, but it was a necessary evil.

Getting back in his car, over the laminate seat covers he kept strictly for his 'nights out', he drove back to the abandoned warehouse he'd claimed as his own. His primary concern had been getting rid of the body, now it was time to properly clean up after himself.

He scuffed his shoes outside to avoid tracking the mud in before entering. His tools lay on the low, long crate he'd used as a makeshift table, still covered in his meal's blood. Grabbing his cleaning solution, he meticulously cleaned each one, wiping them of his fingerprints when he was done, _just_ in case someone wandered in and found them.

Once he was done with them and the crate, he opened the latter, putting everything in and locking it. His clothes were relatively blood-free, as he'd _somehow_ had the foresight to remove them before losing himself to his hunger. He'd almost gotten caught a few years ago, and since then, he'd become much more careful, but sometimes his hunger still got the best of him. He'd gotten most of the blood off of his face and out of his hair before leaving, but there were still some spots he'd realized he missed. Finishing wiping himself down, he tossed the paper towels into the garbage bag to dispose of in the townhouse. He lived with a hemophiliac, after all. He doubted anyone would question some bloody paper towels.

He tossed the garbage bag into his backseat, removing the laminate and putting it in the trunk before driving back to the townhouse. It was nearly one in the morning, so he turned off his headlights before pulling into the parking lot. RJ and Bing might still be awake, but they'd both probably be too engrossed in their own little projects to notice Bim return or take a shower. This wasn't a 'bed night' for him, and while he usually just sprawled on top of the Jims those nights—they wouldn't wake up if the building came down around them, and it was better than the floor—he could probably handle the living room floor as long as he was able to nab a pillow or something.

Muddy clothes tossed into the nearest laundry hamper, he entered the second floor bathroom in just his boxers, and once he was undressed and under the water, he scowled as the water slowly turned red. What had he missed?

Running a hand through his hair quickly answered that question as it came back bloody.

As he massaged his scalp, feeling the suds start to bubble up, his thoughts turned back to King. He was pretty sure he was more than just attracted to him. He might truly, genuinely care for the man, and that was most definitely a problem. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt him, but he could only see the idea of a relationship with King ending badly. But it had genuinely upset him, seeing King that depressed about his sketchbook. Not only was his drawing of Acorn ruined—which was definitely the main problem—but the pages would be wrinkled and uneven once they dried. Bim didn't know much about art, but he did know that that wouldn't be a good texture for future works.

That was when it occurred to him. He had a plan.

* * *

Bim woke up earlier than usual. His Thursday classes didn't start until 8:30, but as he had something he had to do beforehand, he'd set his alarm for six. The Jims didn't even stir, but Dr. Iplier groaned from the couch, threw a pillow at him, and rolled over. Bim just laughed to himself, tossed the pillow back, and went to his bin of clothes in the closet by the stairs. After getting dressed quickly and dusting his hair with glitter, he grabbed his keys.

It was about a ten minute drive to Wal-Mart. He was fairly certain that they had what he needed.

The store was relatively empty, which didn't surprise him in the slightest considering the early hour. He made an immediate beeline to the arts and crafts section, hoping that was where he'd find what he was looking for.

Sure enough, there was a shelf containing exclusively sketchbooks. He'd checked to see the brand of King's old one, but so far, he wasn't seeing it here.

"Can I help you find something?" a voice asked behind him, and he turned to see a young woman in a standard Wal-Mart vest.

"Yes, actually," he replied. "Do you know what the best quality sketchbook here is?"

She smiled. "I do, actually." She picked up one of the books, and Bim was pleasantly surprised to see that it was about the same size as the one he was replacing. "It's multimedia, so whether you want to paint, use pencil, or charcoal, it'll all work just fine."

"Thanks," he said genuinely. He took the sketchbook from her and went to check out. $23.99, but it was money well spent, he was sure. He couldn't replace the picture of Acorn. Nothing he did would be able to make up for that. But maybe, just maybe, this would make King feel just a little bit better.

* * *

He had hidden the sketchbook under his underwear—it was very unlikely that anyone would go digging there—until he returned from class at 2:45. Now he had two frustrated, anxiety-ridden hours to wait until King returned. Assuming he didn't stop for food somewhere.

Sure enough, at about five, King walked through the door. He still looked miserable, and Bim felt something twist in his heart.

"So... I got something for you," he started, and King looked at him questioningly. He pulled out the sketchbook from behind his back. "I don't know if it's as good as your last one, but..."

King just stared from him to the sketchbook and back a few times before taking the book, flipping through the empty pages. "This is... Thank you." He gave Bim a genuine smile. "It's great."

Bim felt like that smile was the more beautiful thing in the world. That thought hit him hard. Oh. Oh god.

He was in love with King.

He returned the smile, hoping he was masking his thoughts well. Wil had threatened to kill all of them several times. Google's 'secondary objective' was to literally kill everyone. Dark was a demon, God knew what he'd done in his life. And he knew King knew all of that.

Bim had never been ashamed of what he was. It wasn't like he could help it at all. It was a biological necessity. But he couldn't let King fight out. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that middle section deviated from the Bim/King plot, but it felt necessary to include. Bim Trimmer is a cannibal, and it's a crucial part of who he is. I may have gone into a little too much detail on his cleanup, but... well, it just kinda happened. I don't know why I stuck King in a drawing class, but I'm enjoying it. It seems like a good hobby for him. As for the yoga... Well, I explained above why Bim took it, but I can just seriously see King choosing yoga as a phys ed class.
> 
> I love these two. They're adorable together, and I really, truly, and honestly love the internal conflict that Bim has about a relationship with King.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure what we're gonna see next time (I wanna get to the others finding out about Bim, but part of me thinks I should hold off just a little bit more, so...).


End file.
